No More Sorrow
by Green Cheeto
Summary: Its been almost nine years since Voldemort died and Harry's forced to take a break from the world who want to know everything thats going on in his life.He takes his kids and they go off to an island but someone should have told him about a certain local.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter I would have picked a different ending, never have killed Sirius and I would have forced Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy. But sadly I don't. So all those who love HPDM frown with me. Come on.

**No More Sorrow**

Chapter One

The bedroom that eight-year-old twins, Courtney and Melody, shared were painted purple trimmed in black. The walls were covered in Anime posters – mostly Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and Gravitation – and the back of the white door had pictures from orchestra and drawing class. Two white shelves on opposite walls both held two sets of ballet shoes and dragon statues. On Courtney's half of the room was clean with her clothes folded carefully in her portion of the dresser and a hot pink laptop was sitting on her neatly made bed. Melody's half of the room had a couple of dirty clothes thrown about, her blue laptop resting next to a pile of bed sheets, and her drawers of the dresser were opened with clothes overstuffed.

A pink spotted white cat stuff animal flew across the room and missed its intended target, hitting the purple wall behind Melody. Her twin retaliated by throwing her pillow at her, successfully hitting her in the arm.

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

"YOU'RE A POOP!"

"YOU'RE A DUMDUM!"

"SHUT UP," the twins yelled together, their faces mirror images of frustration.

Courtney, the oldest by six minutes, wore a denim skirt that reached her knees, a dark blue Hannah Montana t-shirt that had a full image of said pop star with the words "Rock Star" along the bottom, and pink glitter flip flops. Her rich chocolate brown hair reached her shoulders, still damp from her shower earlier, and her emerald green eyes glared.

Melody wore a black jersey that had the Hogwarts logo on the chest with her first name on the back and the number 25. It reached over her dark baggy denim jeans that hung over the Powerpuff Girls sneakers. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, two strands framing either side of her face as she returned Courtney's glare.

"You put those stuff animals down this instant," snapped a voice.

Both girls dropped the stuff animals that they had been preparing to launch at each as their father entered the room. Green eyes that matched their own gave a pointed glace to Courtney's bed, and the girls sat down on opposite ends of the bed, arms crossed. He had long since given up on his glasses and had gotten contacts for they were much more convenient to raising the girls. He kept his glasses though in his bedside table drawer. Their father ran a hand through his thick, messy jet-black hair, his body lean and tan from years of Qudditch. Dressed in black slacks, dress shoes, and a white button dress shirt it was obvious that their fight had interrupted their father in getting ready for work.

"What's going on in here," Harry asked, trying to push the thought of arriving late for the Aura meeting out of his mind as he squatted down in front of his children.

He knew that Melody probably started it because she had always been more aggressive than Courtney. The first year the twins had been born Melody craved attention and if she didn't have it she would scream until someone picked her up. It was times that Melody needed attention at three in the morning for the first year that he was grateful that Mrs. Weasley forced him to stay at the Burrow until he felt comfortable watching the two on his own. Seven years later and he felt that he had a good handle on the whole twin thing, seeing how Mrs. Weasley could easily confuse Fred and George sometimes.

"That lady wrote another thing about us," Courtney replied. "But it was mostly about me and how Melody was the evil twin."

"I am not the evil twin!"

"You put pepper on my toothbrush!"

Harry grabbed the pillow Melody had picked up and placed it beside him. Fights like this had been going on for the last few months because someone had thought that it wasn't enough to write just about him. Articles were being written about the twins' life in Muggle school and so on; some even going as far as to write about which twin would probably end up doing what and being sorted into what house.

"Melody, Courtney, what did I say about reading the newspaper?"

"Not too because they're only interested in making money off what the world would like to believe we are," Melody answered.

"But Aunt 'Mione said that its good to read the newspaper to keep updated on the simple things in life. She said that it's not good to be unprepared like you were when you went to school," Courtney offered.

"Listen very carefully to me." Harry took his daughters hand in his, forcing the twins to sit closer to each. "You are Melody and Courtney. You are Courtney and Melody. You have your own language that you slip into when your scared and surround by people but you two are sisters. No twin is better than the other because I'll love you both equally no matter what choice you make."

"Even if I become a multi-talented Witch astronaut who brings hope and peace to the world through medicine and protests?"

"And if I become a cute, rich Witch who brings chaos and curiosity to the Wizarding world through music and law?"

Harry blinked at his daughters as they smiled down at him, not sure exactly how to respond. The two had thought about how they would change the way world would think but it was still unnerving for him to hear them think so far ahead into the future. "Let's try and get you guys through elementary school first. We'll talk more about your future plans when you're...taller."

The girls groaned and rolled their eyes. That was the excuse he had be using since they were six and figured out that when he said that he tell him when they were older meant that they could ask the next day. They were one day older they would protest and he would cave and tell them.

"Now I've got to go to work. You'll behave for Tonya," he asked. Both girls nodded their heads. "And no minds today, please. Tonya in tears the last time I had her watch you too."

The smiles that they had on their faces instantly vanished as their father banned them from tormenting the house-elf. Tonya had been watching them since they were three when their father had to go to Aura meetings and he didn't want to drop them off at the Weasley's house. She had purple hair, the girls had dyed it themselves, and big round yellow eyes that always looked hopeful. Harry had found her and brought her home to the girls, needing someone other than Dobby to watch them.

"Girls?"

"Yes, Daddy," the twins chorused.

"Good. I'll see you two in an hour or so." He stood and placed a kiss on Courtney's head before moving to do the same to Melody. He left the room to go to the living room where his Aura's robes were waiting, knowing that the twins would still find some way to make the hotel manager more uptight than he already was.

"Wanna fill balloons with paint and glitter, go to the hotel down the street and drop them on people walking by?"

"What do I get for going along with it," Courtney asked, intrigued by the idea.

"Ice cream on me."

"Any kind I want?"

"Yep."

"Then lets tell Tonya."

* * *

"Mr. Potter, explain to me why you were late today."

Harry looked up from the homicide case file he was going over, and licked his lips as his boss, Eric Smith, entered his office. He knew that he would have to explain to him why he had walked into the meeting about the SSA – Serpents Strike Attack, he wasn't sure who came up with the name – ten minutes after it had started.

"Family issues, sir."

"Courtney and Melody read the paper again?"

Harry smiled and nodded his head. Eric sat down in the leather chair across from his desk, his red tie already loosened, and his black Aura robes undone. His dark blue dress shirt had been untucked from black dress pants as soon as the meeting had ended. Many of the women at the office thought Eric was handsome because of his supermodel look with dirty blond hair spiked and "sexy" hazel eyes that gazed out from behind glasses.

"It's putting a strain on their relationship. It's been six months since the first article and if I'm not there when they first read it they'll go weeks without talking to each other. Eric, I'm not sure how much longer it'll be before they completely turn on each other."

"Harry, you know what you need?"

"A better paying job, a bigger house for fights, a boyfriend to help me control the devils I call my daughters, and a nice gay bar so I can find said boyfriend?"

Eric chuckled, low and soft, and Harry couldn't help but grin at his boss. "Not quite what I had in mind. You and your girls need a vacation."

"I can't go on vacation now. My team needs my help with the tracking of SSA and I can't just—"

"You can," Eric insisted. "Take a load off and relax. Go to that island that you've been dying to go to. Your team will be fine without you for a week but your family won't be."

"Eric, I can't just drop everything and leave."

"Go home. Pack your stuff and leave the magical world for a week. You need a connection and without that connection your work is suffering."

"My work is not suffering," Harry said, clearly offended.

"Do I need to remind you of the incident that happened last month?"

Harry mumbled a no and crossed his arms. As part of the plan to get information out of a guy who had direct ties to SSA, Harry was suppose to play the part of a drunk. Apparently Harry got to much into character and was actually full-blown flirting with the guy and had got nothing out of him because he had passed out after snogging the guy senseless in the bathroom.

"One time! It happens once and I'm marked for life!"

"Well, Harry, that's the way it goes. Now are you going to leave or am I going to have to kick you out?"

"I'll go. Thanks, Eric." Harry placed the case files on his desk into a file cabinet. "You're the best."

"I know I am."

Harry grabbed his robes and walked over to the fire. He took a handful of Floo powder and stepped into, yelling home as he dropped the powder.

* * *

Harry stared at the sight in front of him as he stepped out of the fireplace. Courtney was curled up at the side of the couch, the remote in her hand, and Melody was at her feet, her head hanging over the seat of the couch and her feet resting on the back. Both girls had paint smeared on their faces, and hands and he could see the glitter in their hair, on their arms and all over the carpet. They had been up to trouble…again.

"Hi, Dad," the girls said, eyes never leaving the TV.

"What are you guys watching?"

"The Suit Life of Zack and Cody," Courtney answered.

"Your not getting an ideas from it again are you," Harry asked worriedly as he sat down in the loveseat. He had been on the receiving end of more than one of the twins' reenactments of the show and he didn't like his girls thinking like the twin boys.

"Nope." Melody shook her head, her face becoming red from hanging upside down.

"All right. So how about a family vacation? Eric gave me time off and we can go to that island for a week. How does that sound?"

"Will there be boys," Melody asked.

"Well…"

"Is there going to be library?" Courtney's eyes sparkled at the thought of spending hours at the library.

"Umm…"

"Will there be a park?"

"A museum?"

"A haunted house?"

"A convention?"

"Okay!" Melody and Courtney stopped, both watching Harry with curious eyes. "I'm not sure what the island will bring so why don't you guys go ahead and pack? And leave Fred and George's supplies here! I'll be checking you for any."

Melody scowled deeply before letting her legs fall to the side to sit up. "That is not right."

"I didn't say it was. And I want you both to write apology letters and paste them outside of the hotel where you dropped the Glitter Paint Balloons!"

"How does he do that," Melody asked her sister as they left the room.

"All grown ups can do it."

He knew that they would spend an hour trying to figure out what to take, a half hour fighting over whose was whose, twenty minutes fitting it all in the suitcase and duffle bag, and another twenty minutes searching through their things to make sure of anything "illegal."

It was going to be a long afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**_A/N: The song at the end is called I Love You No Matter What. I got it off this really cool website that has a whole bunch of songs for kids. The website is bussongs. com. Also the name Chou means Butterfly and I couldn't find a name to mean Dragonfly. This will be my last post to No More Sorrow unless I have time but I'll be leaving on Friday and I'll be gone for a week with no internet connection in the cabin I'll be staying in._**

"Excuse me!"

Melody placed her arms on the glass counter as she stood on her toes, her chin placed on her folded hands. Her sister stood next to her, her pink My Little Pony wrapped around her shoulders, covering her pink, orange and yellow spotted one piece. Melody's own dark blue Transformers towel was wrapped around her body, under her armpits, collecting the water from her still wet blue, green and white two piece swimsuit. Their father diagonal from where the small jewelry stood on the boardwalk, ordering ice cream for them. It had been Courtney's idea to look at the necklaces and bracelets to represent their friendship.

The man behind the counter turned around and smiled, straight white teeth being framed by thin pink lips, at them. He had light blond hair that almost looked like snow cut short to fall to his ears, and icy blue eyes held more warmth than a fire. He seemed to be the same height as Harry with a slender body that looked to be more graceful. He crossed his arms under his chest as he leaned against his counter, his eyes twinkling as he looked at the twins.

"Well, good afternoon, ladies," he said.

Courtney and Melody looked at each other, green eyes meeting green, and found themselves giggling as a slight blush formed on their cheeks.

"My names Courtney and this is my sister, Melody."

"I'm Draco. Is there something that I can get you?"

"We've been fighting a lot lately and we thought that we should get some kind of jewelry so when we stopped talking to each we'd always know that we love each other," Melody offered.

"Yeah. We hate fighting each other. It makes Dad sad when we stop talking to each," Courtney added.

The man, Draco, brought his left hand up and started to tap his index finger against his lips. "I think I might have something for the two of you."

"Really," the girls asked. They both looked at each again, smiling brightly.

"But its magic so you have to keep it a secret."

"Magic," Courtney asked.

"I can keep a secret!"

Draco grabbed a blue velvet box from a shelf behind him and walked around the counter to kneel in front of the girls. Melody, standing behind her sister, placed her chin on Courtney's shoulder. They watched in awe as the box was opened, watching carefully. The first necklace that Draco pulled out of the box had a butterfly pendant dangling from the silver chain. The wings to the butterfly were a light blue with small white spots and the body to it a soft cream.

"Here." Draco unclasped it and placed it around Courtney's neck, who beamed as she stared at the pendant. He pulled the second one out and Melody moved from behind her sister to get a better look at it. Hanging from a gold chain was a dragonfly. The wings were a deep purple with a single red line running through each wing, and the body black. Melody licked her lips as Draco put the necklace around her.

"Wow," Melody whispered, picking up the pendant to look at it.

"When you get mad at each other, these will become your friends. They keep your secrets, help you connect to each other and will always love you," he said.

"Kind of like a pet," Courtney asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Draco lightly tapped Courtney's nose and smiled. "Why don't you guys go ahead and name them? You know, once you name them, these two can also –"

"Melody! Courtney! I've got ice cream!"

It had taken Harry longer than he had thought to get the ice cream for the girls but they had been so good on the flight and had managed to unpack their things that he had to treat them. In his left was Bubble Bum ice cream, Melody's favorite kind and of course was almost impossible to find, that was blue with small round pieces of gum. In his other hand was Take the Cake, Courtney's favorite, yellow ice cream with blue, purple and pink sprinkles in it.

The girls turned around and ran the short distance to him, taking the ice cream from his hands with a yell of thanks. He blinked as the man that had been kneeling down in front of his daughters stood. The man pulled up the loose dark denim jeans and unzipped the hoody he was wearing to expose a green tank that clung to his body.

"Malfoy?"

"Dad, that's Draco. He gave me and Melody –" Courtney grunted as Melody elbowed her in the ribs and her eyes went wide as her sister whispered something in her ear.

"Its been awhile, Potter."

"Everyone thought that you had dropped off the face of the planet, Malfoy. No ones seen you since the war ended."

The war ended a year before the twins were born, three weeks before Halloween. It had taken all of three days before Voldemort finally showed himself and Draco had distracted him long enough for him to start the cast of the spell. It had taken him and his two best friends four months to find the spell but in the end, Hermione and Ron had come through at the end. Both, unfourtently, had been attacked while he had cast the final stage to the spell and when Voldemort fell to his knees, Hermione fell to the ground covering her eyes. Then Voldemort disappeared into a pile of ashes and Ron had fallen to the ground, almost dead. Injuries had been high that night and Madam Pomfrey had never been more busy as the wounded pilled into the Hosptal Wing. Hermione lost her sight and Ron had to go to therapy to regain strength in his left leg. Harry had been in a coma for two months but when he awoke he found himself surround by his adopted family and..._her_.

Harry shook his head to stop himself from thinking about the past. He didn't want to think about his daughters mother. He had already spent months crying when he was left alone with the twins.

"That's the way I wanted it."

"Why? People were looking for you for weeks," Harry snapped. He had been among the few people to actually look for Draco when hehad gotten out of his coma. Nobody had seen him since the battle and he wasn't among the dead.

"I heard. Didn't think anyone cared enough to actually look for the Death Eaters son." Draco looked into his eyes and Harry felt himself swallowing as emotions swirled up into them. He could see the pain and the loneliness in them, as he was sure that it was the same in his own eyes, but there was something else there too. Something he couldnt put his finger on. This wasn't the Draco Malfoy he grew up with.

"Dad, can Draco come home with us," Courtney asked, eatting another spoonful of her ice cream.

"He's not a stray, Cor. Besides me and Mal - uh...D-dr-draco have a history and its not very good history." Harry bent down and kissed Courtney's nose. It had been harder than he had thought to spit out Draco's name but he didn't want his girls to grow up hating people based on their name.

"Can we make him a stray," Melody asked, gathering up the gumballs and popping them in her mouth.

Draco smiled at the girls, his heart skipping a small beat as they smiled back at him.

"Yeah! Let's make him a stray then he come to lunch with us!" Courtney finished off her ice cream and placed the plastic spoon in the paper bowl.

"You just ate ice cream." Harry grabbed his daughters and pulled them close to him. He gave their stomachs a small tickle. "How can you possible have room for more food?"

"Uncle Ron says that we have to have room for more food because we're growing kids," Melody said. She was smacking her lips loudly as her small mouth tried to chew the large amount of gum.

"Go take care of your trash while I talk to D-Draco." The girls eyes filled with hope as they each placed a each on his cheek before they bounded away. "They really like you."

"Two out of three isn't bad. Last time it had been one out of three. Looks like I've moved up." Draco smirked and crossed his arms, remembering the time when Hermione and Ron had hated him up until the night before the war.

"Don't. Look, I haven't spoken to you at all since school ended and I'd rather not fight with you infront of my kids. I'm pretty sure we've both grown up a lot since those days but we spent so much time fighting that I highly doubt that we can even attempt to hold a conversation. But I'll never hear the end of it if Courtney and Melody don't see you again because you've obviously done something."

"Your making me into a stray," Draco questioned, tiliting his head to the side. Harry's lip twitched just the slightlest but whether it was a spasm or he was trying to refrine from smiling, Draco didn't know.

"Hardly. I'll bring them by to see you before we leave."

* * *

Courtney sat on her bed, leaning against the headboard with her pillows behind her. Melody sat at her feet, resting against the wall, her knees over Courtney's. It had been two days since they had seen Draco and now they sat in the condo Harry had bought for the week, staring aimlessly at the necklaces.

"I don't think these are magic."

"Maybe we have to name them. Like Draco said."

Courtney nodded her head in agreement and looked around the room, trying to find some kind of inspiration for a name. The soft satin sheets and cream-colored comforter on Melody's bed was thrown carelessly at the foot of the bed while Courtney's was neatly made. Both of their pajama's were resting on Melody's bed and the duffle bags that had once carried their things was now stuffed on the top shelf of the closet, above several dresses and shoes. The dresser that was next to the door and under a mirror was filled with clothes and the top of it was covered with pictures that they had brought with them. Since they had gotten to the island, Melody had a hard time sleeping in her own bed and often made Courtney move over.

"I'll call mine Chou," Courtney said. "Melody! Look!"

The butterfly pendant in her hand started to glow white and the girls watched in awe as the color swirled up in a spiral. They gasped at the poof that appeared and they soon came faced with the butterfly, the light blue white spotted wings flapping in time. The butterfly flew towards Courtney and rested on her nose before flying around her head. It looked solid, the glow now softer around it, and the trail of white glitter like mist it left behind reminded Courtney of Tinkerbell.

"Wow," Melody whispered, watching in envy as Courtney placed the necklace back around her neck. Chou, who had made herself comfortable on Courtney's head, seemed to be just like the pendant on the chain. "He was right."

"They are magic! Quick! Name yours!"

Melody stared at the dragonfly resting in her hand and sighed. She wasn't as smart as Courtney and she wasn't nearly as creative. Once she named the dragonfly there would be no going back. She closed her eyes, her mind working through names until she finally whispered, "Axel."

"Axel? Like from Kingdom Hearts?"

Before Melody could answer a tingle in her hand brought her attention to the dragonfly. Just like Courtney's it began to glow, a red soft mist forming as it spread out in five even lines from the pendant forming a star before it snapped back in a loud crack. Both girls jumped at the sound, their eyes never leaving the dragonfly as it emerged from the pendant, the purple wings buzzing as it flew around Melody's left arm, a red glitter smoke trailed after it.

"You think this means something, Courtney," Melody asked, watching Axel in fascination as he flew towards Chou.

"I think we should tell Dad."

"No way! It's suppose to be a secret!"

"Then what should we do? Dad won't let us anywhere near the boardwalk and we have no idea what kind of magic they have."

"Get Draco here! He'll know what to do."

"Dad hates Draco. You heard some of the stories Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron told us about what went on in Hogwarts!"

"Your starting to sound _like_ Aunt Hermione!"

"Well one of us has to think about this! Talking to Draco is more than likely going to upset Dad!"

"The only difference between love and hate, Courtney, is the way its expressed! So are we going to talk to Draco tomorrow about Chou and Axel or are we gonna break our promise to Draco?!"

The knock on the door had both girls screaming in fright and seconds later Harry had thrown it open, wand drawn. Melody stuffed her necklace under Courtney's pillow and her sister was hiding her own necklace with her shirt.

"Dad," the girls shouted.

"Sorry. What's going on in here?"

Courtney looked at Melody and bit her bottom lip. She had wanted to tell Harry about the magic Draco had given them and now was her chance. She had promised that she'd keep it a secret and she didn't have very many secrets that were between just her and Melody. This was a very dangerous and stupid idea that would more than likely get them grounded for months. But she had her sister and her dad needed someone too. Maybe Draco could the prince in the stories that Dad alwas told them before bed. A smile formed its way on her face and Melody, feeling reassured that the secret was safe for now, smiled back.

"Magic, Dad," Courtney answered.

"Really? Well maybe you can use some of that magic and telaport yourself into the bathroom. Its time for bed." Harry ushered the girls out of the two to the bathroom across the hall. "And whatever it is you're planning, you'll be grounded for three months for going through with it."

Courtney and Melody brushed their teeth and washed their faces in silence. When they got ready to change into their pajama's - Courtney's High School Musical nightdress on the toilet and Melody's yellow SpongeBob top and bottoms next to the seat - he left to go to his room. He changed into satin green pajama bottoms and the matching long sleeve top.

"Dad!"

"We're ready for the song!"

"Yeah! The one that Nanny T use to sing to us!"

"Dad!"

Harry entered the bedroom and smiled as the two girls sat under the covers. "Melody, why aren't you in your own bed?"

"Nightmares," Melody whispered. She laid down next to her sister as Harry pulled the covers over the two of them, brushing hair out of their faces before settling down on the edge of the bed at their feet. They watched him, carefully, reminding him of the days when they were much younger. He would stand over the crib that Mrs. Weasley had loaned him for hours, singing softly to them as they laid awake. He couldn't remember a single time when he hadn't sung to the children and tonight was no different. He filled his daughters request and in a soft, deep, yet soothing voice, he sang:

_I love you - no matter what  
You can count on me - I just won't give up  
I'll love you through the good times  
or when the days are rough  
I love you - no matter what  
I love you when the sun shines, I love you when it rains  
I love you when you're close to me, Or when you're far away  
I love you when you're smiling, I love you when you're mad  
I love you when we disagree, Or when we're holding hands  
I love you - no matter what  
You can count on me - I just won't give up  
I'll love you through the good times  
or when the days are rough  
I love you - no matter what_


End file.
